Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to mounting systems and arrangements for storage devices, such as hard disk drives, for computers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a standardized mounting arrangement that can accept hard disk drives of varying sizes. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to mounting arrangements wherein a hard disk drive carriage presents at least one connecting member that engages a slotted interface provided in a bay of a computer. In a different aspect, the present invention relates to methods for installing a hard disk drive into a computer using solid mounting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computers typically include at least one non-volatile storage device. Examples include hard disk drives (HDD), CD ROMs, and the like. Data and/or programs can be stored on such devices and remains there even if the computer is powered off. For the sake of simplicity, the following disclosure refers to HDDs, but relates generally to any type of storage device.
As is also well known, the memory capacity of an HDD is often dictated by the physical size of the HDD. That is, as magnetic elements used to store the data are increased in physical size or number, the capacity to store data is correspondingly increased. Typically, the cost, the physical dimensions, and the weight of a HDD increase as the memory capacity increases. Thus, for reasons such as computer cost or handling convenience, a computer user may opt for a computer having a certain memory capacityxe2x80x94rather than the maximum available. Accordingly, a computer manufacturer may offer a range of computer models, each having a unique combination of memory capacity and other hardware features (e.g., processor speed, video cards, sound cards, etc.). The types of computers a manufacturer offers can range from network servers and xe2x80x9cdesktopsxe2x80x9d to portable computers. As is also known, size and weight considerations are particularly relevant for portable computers.
In the past, offering a range of computer configurations required a manufacturer to design a mounting structure for the HDD that accommodates the specific needs of each different computer model or platform, i.e., a platform-specific mounting arrangement. Thus, even though a particular capacity HDD may be available for a number of computer platforms, the mounting arrangement for that HDD may vary depending on the computer platform. Prior art computer platform-specific HDD mounting arrangements have a number of drawbacks.
First of all, a platform-specific mounting arrangement complicates the design of each new computer model. For example, a platform-specific mounting arrangement require its own inventory of parts to support fabrication, repair and maintenance activities. Also, where prior art mounting systems may be used to accommodate different sizes of HDDs, there are problems with the mounting arrangements"" ability to protect an HDD during a shock event. For example, a computer and especially portable computers that are subject to frequent handling may be dropped or otherwise jarred sharply. In larger computers, such a shock event may be protected against by providing an isolation mechanism at the connection between the HDD and the computer. In smaller computers, there is no such space available to provide a shock isolation feature. Accordingly, with small computers, a generally solid connection is provided in order to prevent the HDD from moving relative to the computer. That is, the HDD is prevented from rattling or becoming dislodged within the housing of the computer. With prior art mounting arrangements, attempting to vary the size of an HDD within a computer either reduces the amount of space available for a shock isolation feature or unacceptably compromises the integrity of the solid mounting connection between the HDD and the computer.
Furthermore, a platform-specific mounting arrangement also creates difficulties for the computer user. For example, computer users may, on occasion, wish to access files by simply exchanging HDDs. With prior art platform-specific mounting arrangements, only users that had the same computer platform could share HDDs. Also, where individuals in an organization used different computer platforms, that organization""s resource manager (e.g., Information Technology Manager) may be required to stock a variety of HDDs, thereby increasing the cost and complexity of maintaining its computers.
The present invention overcomes these and other disadvantages of the prior art.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a mounting arrangement that accepts multiple configurations of HDDs while maintaining an acceptable level of solid mounting between the HDD and a computer. A preferred mounting arrangement made in accordance with the present invention includes a carrier and a bay. Preferably, the carrier includes a brace that engages the HDD. The brace includes nubs, a base plate, a connector and alignment pins. In an alternate embodiment, the features of the brace are incorporated directly onto the HDD housing. The bay, which may be within a computer housing or external docking station, is adapted to receive the carrier and HDD assembly. The bay is defined by sidewall having boot interfaces that receive the brace nubs and a connector interface that engage the brace connector and alignment pins.
When the HDD and carrier assembly is docked into the bay, the brace nub snugly seats within the boot interface to establish a substantially rigid connection between the carrier and HDD assembly and the computer. At the same time, the alignment pin enters the alignment pin receptacle and to align the connector to the connector interface. Once the HDD is secure in the bay, a bezel, lid or cover may engage and secure the carrier within the bay.
In a preferred implementation of the present invention, a common bay configuration is used for two or more computer platforms. Thus, once a brace corresponding to the bay configuration is fitted onto a given HDD, that HDD may be installed into those two or more computer platforms.